


Spies

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Spies

The forest is thick with trees, but that doesn't stop the two men from following their queen as quietly as they can. It's been too long since either of them were able to purchase a lady companion. The life of a soldier means having to be away from all the comforts of home from time to time. Their names are Conrad and Percival, and as far as they're concerned, Kenna Rys owes them a look at her splendid beauty. 

"I saw her going this way."

The soldiers quietly follow Kenna throughout the growth. Much to their delight, she stops at the waterfall. Quickly, they hide behind bushes and catch their breath. It's a thrill for the men, and their hearts pound at the thought of watching their queen undress. 

They huddle together, peaking through the bushes, which conceal their beady eyes, unkempt appearance, and flabby physiques. It won't be long before the others look for them, so they hope Kenna will be quick to reveal herself to them. 

For a second, they fear that they've been caught as Kenna looks around, seeming to pause in their direction. But she turns away and removes her cape, letting it pool to the ground. One by one, she starts to undo the fasteners on her armor, and the men watch with joy as she's about to shed her armor.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE?"

Kenna stops what she's doing and smiles at Val. The Mercenary picks up the two soldiers and slams their heads together. 

"I left you two conscious so I could say this: if you ever so much as think about spying on any woman, especially your queen, again, I'll cut off what's in between your legs without thinking twice."

The men look at each other, paralyzed with fear. Throughout The Five Kingdoms, it's known that only a fool would incur the wrath of Val Greaves, so they race off like frightened rabbits. 

"Looks like you've attracted a couple of spies," Val says with a wink.

"I know," Kenna states flatly, "and what's more, I knew you were following them. I know a thing or two about observing my surrounding area."

Val gulps, making Kenna flash her a grin.

"That's right. I know you've been watching me," Kenna walks over to Val and resumes stripping off her armor. "And I like it."

"I... uh... I mean. You know I'm not like..." Val sweats as she stammers.

"I know," Kenna responds, "you're not spying on me like these creeps. But I've noticed you watching me intently while we march, I've seen your eyes linger as I walk into my tent every night, and I feel how much you want to touch me," she tugs the straps of her nightgown, letting it fall to the ground, "and I want you to touch me as well." Kenna wraps her soft, yet strong arms around the Mercenary, caressing their lips together. Her tongue slides in Val's mouth as she presses her naked body against Val's leather, then stops to gaze upon her affectionately. "Val, I'm sorry I waited this long, and I can't stop thinking about what you said about caring for me. You should know that I've seen who you are, Val. You're more than a mighty warrior or a beautiful goddess... you're the woman that I love."

Instantly, Val's eyes widen. Did she hear that right? After months of waiting, Kenna finally tells her what she's been dying to hear. She smiles brilliantly at her queen and kisses her. "Kenna, I'm deeply in love with you. And even though it took you forever, I'm glad you finally said something." 

"Me too," Kenna agrees, running her hands against Val's torso, "who needs a knight in shining armor when I can have a mercenary in leather armor?" She unties Val's outerwear, "or better yet, with no armor at all? Let me see all of you, Val, as you have seen me." 

"With pleasure," Val eagerly responds and disrobes. At first, all they can do is stand there staring at each other. There is no sight as beautiful as the two of them, naked together. 

"Gorgeous," Val whispers to herself and places soft kisses on Kenna's neck and shoulders. She lowers her head and gently manipulates the tender flesh of Kenna's breasts with her lips, lingering on the nipples.   
She feels Kenna massage her breasts at the same time. The way Kenna lightly twists her nipples makes her shudder with delight. As Kenna continues to cup her breasts and she nuzzles into her lover's chest, she closes her eyes. Surrounded by Kenna's bosom is a warm, safe feeling that she wants to last forever. 

But Kenna lays her down and massages the hot pool of moisture in between Val's legs in a firm, circular motion. She's on edge, and Kenna can feel it, so she takes her hand off and straddles Val's chest, sitting on her face.

Val looks at the glorious, shimmering, vision of perfection before her. Kenna's inner lips throb at Val's kiss, so she lingers, ever so slowly sliding her tongue out to taste her queen. She looks up to see Kenna biting her lip to suppress her loud moan. Judging by that and the way the Queen's body quivers, Val feels confident that she's done her job. 

With a kiss to Kenna's center, Val positions her queen to return the favor. Her body pulsates at Kenna's touch. To think that such a strong, beautiful woman would allow a mercenary to see her naked and to make love to her makes Val ache with increased anticipation. 

Kenna teases her. Strokes her folds, then stops suddenly until Val has enough and slaps Kenna's butt hard. They both laugh and Kenna lowers her head to savor Val's crease. Val feels her nub increasingly sensitive with flicks from Kenna's tongue until the queen licks her aggressively. Her body jolts up as she finishes, but Kenna's ready for it, moving in a fluid motion to match Val.

With the last of their energy, they both walk to the waterfall and let the cool water cleanse their skin. 

"Hey Kenna," Val says after a peaceful silence, "I think I hear some more men coming to spy on us."

Kenna rolls her eyes. "Nice try Val. I'm not falling for that," they share another kiss and resume their relaxation.

Over at the camp, some of the men speculate what their queen and the mercenary have been up to for so long. They contemplate going out for a look, but after thinking about the state they found Conrad and Percival in, they decide to leave well enough alone. They know better than to anger Kenna and Val.


End file.
